1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in some aspects to a mobile imaging system, and accessory components for a mobile imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mini C-arm units are compact fluoroscopic imaging systems designed for real-time imaging of, for example, extremities. However, what is needed are systems with superior form factors and modular configurations for improved mobility and imaging flexibility.